


Five angels Gabriel misses

by potted_music



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_music/pseuds/potted_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written @ spn_bitesized for the prompt <i>Gabriel, five angels he misses.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five angels Gabriel misses

1\. He misses Lucifer. Gabriel doesn't begrudge him the twenty inches of angelic steel, ripping first through the human flesh of his vessel, than, for a short disbelieving moment, through his memory and grace and immaterial feathers (and then, nothing), for he would have done the same, had he been faster or stronger. Gabriel seems to be the last to remember that Lucifer was the greatest storyteller of them all, and angels fell willingly for his stories.

2\. He misses Joshua, whose hands always smelled of wet earth and moss, and his distant, tacit love for humanity, full of mercy and grief.

3\. He misses Zachariah and his sense of humor, putrid and expansive, like a bloated belly of a dead big fish. In fact, Gabriel suspects that he was the only one to have both witnessed Zachariah's sense of humor and lived to tell the tale.

4\. He even misses Balthazar, who could have been his companion in mischief, but was not: differences in rank and allegiances stood between them. However, when Gabriel hears of his latest exploits, he smiles to himself with unexpected pride.

5\. Finally, fleetingly, in the moments he would like to call a weakness, he misses the angel he once used to be, the faith that ran deeper than thought or blood, the sense of belonging, the grace and the brothers that he called home. The changes are for the better, he knows, but cannot help missing himself. Luckily, that doesn't happen too often.


End file.
